Water Monsters
by Lycoris1305
Summary: Sealand decides to try playing one of Sweden's video games. It may be too much for him to handle...


"I- I'll show England! I'll keep playing and finish this game in no-time! This isn't scary at all!"

Sealand stares intently at the computer screen, surveying his inventory. He doesn't have much left, a few bottles of lantern oil, a laudanum and five tinderboxes. Sealand sighed, closed the inventory screen, and moved Daniel forward, opening the door into the next area.

As soon as the loading screen disappears, Sealand makes Daniel step forward; the screen goes black. Sealand jumps, but quickly refocuses his attention to the screen. The screen returns to normal and Sealand yells in frustration. The ground is now covered in water. Sealand hurries Daniel forward, forcing him to splash through the water and jump onto a box.

The splashing doesn't stop though. Sealand moves his mouse frantically, trying to figure out is splashing still. He spots the splashing, it is moving closer to his characters' position on the box.

Sealand yells in fright, "What is that? Why can't I see it? Go away!"

As if listening to Sealand, the invisible thing stops splashing.

"Don't stop in front of me, you bastard! Go over there! GO AWAY!"

The monster ignores Sealand's pleas and doesn't move. Sealand moves his mouse again, searching, just in case there is another monster somewhere. Sealand has Daniel take out the lantern, and continues looking around, the dramatic music blasting from his computer speakers.

"What is that? I know it's there, but what do I do?" Sealand mumbles to himself. He makes his character crouch down on his little box; hoping that this _thing_ will go away on its own.

It doesn't. The music continues playing, and the splashing doesn't start back up. Sealand spots a box behind where the monster supposedly is.

" I guess I'll try getting there then. Maybe try heading into that doorway there..." he muses to himself, "I need to be brave, I'll show them. I can do this."

Sealand maneuvers Daniel into position, and makes him jump towards the box across the water. Landing safely, he quickly starts searching again. The splashing started back up. It's moving in front of the doorway now. Taking another breath, Sealand makes Daniel jump off the box and run into the room.

"What the Hell!" He screams as the screen turns red momentarily as the invisible monster lands a hit on Daniel. Sealand makes Daniel jump up onto another box, the monster splashing slowly, Following him into the room, next to the box. Quickly reopening his inventory, he makes Daniel take a Laudanum to boost his health, and then pulls the lever next to the box.

As he does, a metallic ticking sound begins.

"No. No. No. Nooo. There is a timer..." Sealand bemoans. Glancing around the room one last time, he turns Daniel around and starts running. The splashing starts back up somewhere behind him, but Sealand doesn't care. He is too preoccupied with trying to find what is being timed.

THERE! That doorway! As Daniel moves through the doorway, the grate clangs back down and he is trapped in the room. The splashing begins again. Sealand searches around.

"WHAT THE-!" Screams Sealand as his screen turns red. Screaming hysterically, Sealand puts his hands to his face, almost in tears. There was another monster in this room. The screen turns black. Daniel is dead.

The game quickly reloads and Daniel is back, standing right where he was before he died. But Sealand pauses the game. With one hand still at his face, and the other back at his keyboard, he loads his internet and starts looking at pictures of cute animals.

"Awww... Look at the little kitties. What a cute puppy."

After a few minutes of this, Sealand has effectively calmed himself down, and returns to his game.

"I'll totally show that Bastard. Once I beat this, I'll have England play it. Once he sees how brave I am, he will _have _ to recognize me as a country!"

Sweden and Finland shared a glance with each other in the doorway, "I din't thnk it ws tht scary." mumbled Sweden.

"Well... He's young. Besides, he was never a Viking, Su-san." Finland responded. Sweden shrugged, and turned around, Finland followed after Sweden, gently shutting the door on the blond boy and his invisible water monsters.

**AN- Hiya~ In case you didn't figure it out, Sealand was playing Amnesia the Dark Descent. It's an awesomely scary Swedish game. I haven't actually beaten it yet, but I am a wimp and watched a very brave Swede play it through on youtube.**

**I can always make a sequel of a Sealand in a later part of the game, or playing a custom story... I didn't want to make this too long, I wasn't sure how it would turn out...**

**I also want to thank my friends Walroose and theticktalks for all their help~ They were both nice enough to edit for me! Sooo... Perhaps you should take a look at their own fanfics, eh?  
><strong>


End file.
